2BDamned
"2BDamned", or "Doc", are the aliases of an as-of-yet unnamed new ally of Deimos. He helps Deimos escape from Purgatory during the events of DedmosRebuilt.fla. He wears a face-mask, red goggles with some sort of light attachment, bandages around his jaw, a black vest, and a dark gray shirt. Personality Because of 2BDamned's recent introduction to the series, little is currently known about him. He is shown to be affiliated with Hank, Sanford, and Deimos against the A.A.H.W. He seems to come off as disgruntled and impatient, tending to complain about situations he finds himself in, or chide others when things don't go according to plan. Abilities 2BDamned's skills are almost inverted of Deimos's; Deimos is mainly invested in combat while also capable of technical ability, whereas 2BDamned appears to prefer using technical ability over combat wherever he can. He demonstrates significant technical prowess, similar to Deimos. Along with Fellow09, he managed to coordinate a rescue effort to get Deimos out of Purgatory. When faced with a raid, 2BDamned preferred to take advantage of the A.A.H.W.'s communications, hacking into a soldat's laptop and convincing him to wipe out most of his own team, before going out and finishing off what was left himself. In combat, 2BDamned appears to be skilled with rifles and grenades. He is shown to be extremely accurate with the ability to shoot someone in the eye through a pair of binoculars, suggesting excellent marksmanship. Appearances DedmosRebuilt.fla Despite his screen-time itself being short, 2BDamned plays the role of the deuteragonist in the final short of Deimos' Adventures. He, along with another individual known as "Fellow09", are part of an extraction team that is attempting to rescue Deimos from Purgatory. He first appears in Nevada near a tent with a console and rifle inside, staring off into the distance. Suddenly, 2BDamned's console lights up, and he approaches it to see the notification. Fellow09 informs him that he has found Deimos, and requests for him to be anchored. 2BDamned heads away from the tent to activate the anchor, but by the time he does, Deimos had already beaten Fellow09 to death and dodged the anchor. Throughout the next segment, 2BDamned attempts to anchor Deimos a few more times, none of which succeed. Due to this, 2BDamned attempts to communicate to Deimos through posters on the walls, telling him cooperate and chastising him for being cocky, as well as warning him "try not to drag Hell back in with you". Eventually, 2BDamned manages to bring Deimos back after hitting him with a button. Back in Nevada, he taps some things into his tablet next to Deimos's embedded corpse, and then pulls a lever, which brings the stone-ridden Deimos into Nevada. 2BDamned approaches Deimos with a syringe and sticks it into the back of his neck off-screen, as four giant Agents and a giant Soldat appear, with bony protrusions in their faces. As 2BDamned and Deimos face the four large agents, 2BDamned dryly complains "God damn it Deimos" as the animation ends. DISSENTER 2BDamned receives his first main role in DISSENTER. Roughly around the time of Madness Antipathy, an Agency assault team shows up at the door of his apartment and prepares to raid, believing that Hank is there as it was his old home. 2BDamned manages to hack a Soldat's terminal and gives him "new orders" to fire a HE rocket at the door instead of a stun rocket at the window. He then blocks the door, preventing the team from entering, before running downstairs and outside with a VSS Vintorez and a frag grenade. While the "new orders" results in three of the four squad members being wiped out, 2BDamned throws the grenade at the surviving engineer, eliminating him. As the soldat looks through the binoculars to check on the raid, he spots 2BDamned aiming directly at him with the Vintorez, before being shot through the binoculars. As 2BDamned returns to his damaged home, he grumbles, "Damn Agency breakin my stuff, Hank doesn't even live here anymore" as the short ends. Madness: Project Nexus 2 2BDamned will make a cameo appearance in the interactive mode as a special character. Trivia * As Krinkels was asked if 2BDamned is part of the same group as Sanford and Deimos, Krinkels answered: "Yes, they have history. I'm eager to explore it." * 2BDamned's goggle design once had less detail, with more open, grey-tinted lenses and no light attachment. * When asked if how skilled was 2BDamned was in arms and fisticuffs, Krinkels said "We're bound to find out sooner rather than later....". * In the descriptions for DISSENTER, Krinkles writes "He's not even a real doctor, why do people keep calling him 'Doc'?", suggesting 2BDamned's "real" name is Doc. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists